dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame vs Carnage
Description: Temekula's first DBX. Akame vs Carnage, two violent and bloody characters duel between Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain DBX DBX: ''' No Rules Just Bloodshed DBX! Prelude Des Moines, Iowa 8:00 PM... In the typically normal town of Des Moines, times were not really normal... People were running and screaming, cars exploding, death and destruction occurring on the streets! This carnage was being caused by a red symbiotic being named "Carnage" itself! As Carnage ran around, he was eating everyone he was able to get close to! After causing so much Carnage himself, the symbiote ran up a building and laughed before Carnage's head split, revealing Cletus Kasady inside... Cletus: Des Moines? More like Death Moines! He then laughed evilly before Carnage covered him up again and then jumped down... Suddenly, there was no humans on the streets, except for one girl with long black hair and a katana... Carnage, being the only human he could see sighed and then said "No more people except you!?!? Come on! Oh well..." He then started running at this girl and he tried to scratch her face! But before he did, she swung the sword and cut Carnage's hand off... Akame: I'm not your victim, you're going to be mine. Call me Akame by the way... Here we go! Akame dealt the first blows by slicing Carnage's arm shorter and shorter, kind of like sushi! Akame then stuck her sword in Carnage's chest before jumping back! Carnage laughed before regenerating like nothing happened... Akame: Why couldn't he die? Carnage then jumped at her and turned his hand into a giant blade, attempting to slice her, Carnage missed before Akame sliced it's blade hand off and then Akame swung for the neck, decapitating Carnage. This did no good as Carnage just regenerated and then just grew his hand to an enormous size, attempting to grab her! He failed to do so as Akame just stood away from Carnage's giant hand. Carnage then started getting annoyed! Carnage: Why can't I GET YOU! Carnage then turned his hand into a giant hammer and attempted to smash Akame, but he missed, hitting the streets, it created a shockwave throwing Akame into the sky! Luckily Akame retained balance and when she landed, she used her sword to completely disect Carnage! Carnage just regenerated and Akame jumped back! Akame then ran up by a fire hydrant and when Carnage ran up to her, Akame sliced the side of the fire hydrant open, blasting water onto Carnage and smashing him into the side of a wall, still being blasted with water. Akame then ran up by a nearby electric box, she sliced the base and then picked it up and threw it into the water, causing Carnage to get electrocuted in the process! The red symbiote screamed in agony as Akame was using street utility items for human comfort and prosperity to torture him! Carnage then slowly moved out of the way, but after all of this, he couldn't find Akame... Carnage: Where is she!?!?! Suddenly, when Carnage turned around, Akame was running out of a store with a bucket, when Carnage ran up to her, she used the bucket and threw acid on Carnage's face, causing him to scream in agony once again! Akame then used the empty bucket and then slammed it on Carnage's head like a mask before decapitating Carnage with her sword, leaving Carnage's head in the bucket, when Akame grabbed the bucket and looked inside, Carnage's head looked up at her and laughed before it jumped out and bit Akame's arm! Carnage then grew another head and the detatched Carnage head jumped off of Akame's arm and then jumped back onto the master symbiote, getting absorbed... Tendrils started forming on Carnage as the symbiote was creepily singing... "Night is creepy, you're bleeding, Carnage is starving!" Suddenly multiple giant tendrils grew from Carnage and the all tried to gouge Akame, but when they got close, Akame either dodged them or cut then and jumped away! Carnage then formed his entire symbiotic structure to form a wall around Akame. From this symbiote wall, a bunch of Carnage heads were forming! They all shouted at Akame Carnage heads: EATING TIME! They all tried to bite Akame and infect her with they symbiote, but Akame just decapitated all of the heads before Akame saw a manhole cover. Akame went over to this sewer manhole and opened it! Another Carnage head tried to bite her, but Akame took the manhole cover and threw it into the carnage head, splitting it! Akame then jumped down into the sewers... As Akame ran, multiple tendrils followed her... Carnage: Where ya going baby? Wait for me! As Carnage chased Akame through the sewers, Akame tripped and fell... On the ground, Akame looked up and now all of Carnage's symbiote formed back into his generic form and he walked up to Akame in the sewer... Carnage: AHAHAHAHA! I Won! Ready to die? Any last words? Akame: Yes, I'm not done yet... Akame then jumped up and used her sword to slice herself... Instead of the poisonous curse killing her, she activated her demonic form, Akame's skin was covered in the demonic language, her eyes went black, and she was more lethal than ever! Akame ran around Carnage, making Carnage annoyed even more and even more determined to take down this black haired menace. Akame then quickly cut Carnage into many little pieces before speaking... Akame: But the cowardly, the unbelieving, the vile, the murderers, the sexually immoral, those who practice magic arts, the idolaters and all liars, they will be consigned to the fiery lake of burning sulfur. This is the second death. Revelations Twenty-one eight. welcome to hell, you foolish monster... Akame then scratched her sword against the wall before bolting away within the sewer, the sparks ignited the methane, causing a massive explosion! Carnage was completely obliterated, screaming in agony before every last bit of symbiote was burned up as Akame escaped the sewers, getting as far away from the fire as possible and escaping through another manhole outside of Des Moines... When the demon form of Akame wore off, Akame was out of the sewers, she looked up into the night sky, falling back and closing her eyes... She won.... Akame: I won... She then fell asleep in the quiet wheat fields outside of Des Moines.... '''DBX! Winner Akame (Next Fight)Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs Category:Temekula Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs